narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Omoi
is a shinobi of Kumogakure, and a member of Team Samui. He is Killer Bee's student along with the other two members of his team. Appearance Omoi is dark skinned with spiky white hair like most Kumo nin. He is always seen sucking on a lolipop. As a sword user he carries his sword on his back with the one strapped Kumo Flack Jacket. Personality He is a very careful ninja, and likes to think things through before acting. He is more level-headed than his teammate Karui, but has a habit of exaggerating the end result of minor things (like when Karui threw a rock at him and he believed it would cause an avalanche and destroy Konoha). He also has respect for people who stand by their word, even if they are the enemy. He is a very intelligent ninja. Abilities He has amazing speed, and is able to move around the battlefield in the blink of an eye. His taijutsu skill is good, being able to move around fluidly with his teammates. He also uses swordplay in his fighting style, like most Kumogakure shinobi. Part II Senjutsu Training arc In his first appearance, he and Karui argued over the possible reasons that they could have been called by the Raikage. He thought he was going to be scolded for putting mayonnaise on his potatoes; the argument started, however, with Omoi suggesting that Samui's back problems stemmed from her large breasts, something Karui didn't need to worry about. Five Kage Summit arc Later, after Naruto Uzumaki's victory over Nagato, Omoi and his team were seen travelling to Konoha, where he worried that, once they got there, a girl would fall for him and, once he had to leave, she would commit suicide out of loneliness. After a short argument with Karui, she threw a rock at him. While he worried that she could have buried Konoha had she caused an avalanche, Karui angrily yelled that he overreacted too much. After they arrived at Konoha, they were shocked to find a giant crater in its place (caused by Pain's Shinra Tensei shortly before his battle with Naruto). Omoi blamed Karui for the crater being there, while Samui said they should ask someone for information on what had happened. After receiving permission to kill Sasuke as a missing-nin, Omoi and Karui overheard Naruto, Sakura Haruno, and Sai talking about Sasuke. Karui ordered them to tell her everything they knew about Sasuke. Naruto began fighting with Karui and Omoi. Omoi quickly defeated the three, and again Omoi demanded to hear information about Sasuke. Sakura questioned them on what it had to do with them, and Omoi angrily replied that Sasuke had attacked their village and captured their master. He also said that he would get their revenge and destroy Sasuke. He listened and was surprised to hear from Naruto that his master Killer Bee might still be alive. He and Karui went to an isolated spot for Naruto to start talking about Sasuke. When Naruto said that, if they killed Sasuke, it would spread the hatred, he asked how were they supposed to get rid of the anger and pain. Naruto replied that they could hit him as much as they wanted until they had exhausted their hatred. Karui took him up on his request gladly. However, Omoi stayed back, and thought it over. When Sai arrived and stopped Karui beating Naruto, he agreed that it was pointless. He then commented that Naruto didn't seem to be the type of guy to rat out a friend, despite them being an enemy, which earned him Omoi's respect. He then left with Samui to see the Raikage after they had copied down all the information on Akatsuki and Sasuke. As he left, he wondered if Naruto was okay, and he was pleased to hear that Karui secretly cared as well. When the Raikage, Bee, C and Darui returned safely to Kumogakure, Omoi is seen crying in joy for the safety of his master, and he questions about Samehada that Bee is now carrying as his new weapon after fighting Kisame Hoshigaki, who is in truth hiding in the great blade. Trivia * His name is a pun on two words which have the pronunciation "Omoi": ** 重い, which means "heavy", contrasting with Karui, which means "light". ** 思い, which means "thought", alluding to his thoughtful manner. References Maintenance::Jutsu